fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ubertheif/Fictional Chaos
Someone made a comment about how it's nearly impossible to turn a Roleplay into a narrtive. So I decided to do some shit. Fictional Chaos Act 1: Chaos begins ' ' It was a nice day out for the people. ' ' Nothing was out of the ordinary, everything was perfect. ' ' Too perfect. ' ' The characters had all be in their respective universes, when portals opened up underneath them all and dumped them into a world, the surroundings were green, nice and flowery, it was a meadow, with forests surrounding it on all sides. ' ' All of them reacted the same, confusion. ' ' “Why are we here?” ' ' “Where is here?” ' ' This and many more questions were asked. ' ' There are many we could focus on,but for now we shall focus on just a small number of these people. ' ' Their names are, and as follows; Andrew Hussie, and Annoying Dog. ' ' Andrew Hussie, did not quite stick the sudden landing. He sat and rubbed his head, “not all of these are my characters…” He had gotten quite used to his own characters screwing him over, but holy shit there was a lot that weren’t his own, and he had no idea existed. ' ' Annoying Dog, who after gotten up was, up and over near Andrew. “Andrew what the hell is going on here?” ' ' “Uh, do I know you?” ' ' “Andrew, it’s me, toby.” ' ' “Toby… Oh, i remember you! You're just as insane as I am! How many of these are yours? I’ve got about 11 here.” ' ' “4, 5 counting that one weird looking sans over there.” ' ' “Oh shit, that’s not a lot, out of these 51 characters, only 18 of them come from our worlds, shiiiiiiit. where the fuck even are we?” ' ' Before they really have any chance to survey their surroundings, all of the characters, 51 to be exact, are thrown into another world via, you guessed it, portals. ' ' This world, if you could even call it, that is much different than the last. It is dark and gritty. Everyone can tell ‘’something’’ is lurking in the shadows. ' ' The only light coming from a Gaster blaster made by a Skeleton, and a mulitfandonopoc Pokemorph (because he could somehow do that)who ALSO had the ability to make gaster blasters, A Fish-troll holding up his wwhite wwand of science and a flashlight. ' ' The light seems to make it eerier, with the shadows against the wall seeming to move, and almost breath. But the light might attract the aforementioned 'others', of course the light is helping make sure they don't go insane. ' ' ' '''The aforementioned Pokemorph sends some kind of thunder shock attack at the shadows, with AD’s hackles raised. ' ' ' 'Then a joke is made about sex dungeons and shit almost hits the fan, only to be saved by well, ''something ''coming back out of these damn shadows. ' ' ' '''This creature is a Servant Brute, and he manages to befriend the “heros” that we call our mismatched group. After leading them somewhere to show them something, the heroes see ' ' Portals open up under their damn feet because we don’t get to know what they saw! ' ' Anyways, they are dropped into the Just Dance Hub world i guess? If that’s what you call it, anyways they are here because ''someone decided to make a bet, and fucking lost.' ' ' '''Back on track.' ' ' This world is a short visit, with nothing happening. ' ' The next world really sets our plot in motion, but you can wait because i need to see how many worlds i want in this next chapter. ' ' It’s called, ' ' ' '''Fictional Chaos ' Act45:theplotthickens '''Act 2: Night and Light ---- Fictional Chaos Act 2: Night and Light If you’ve kept up with our story so far you know that all the characters have just been portaled to... ' ' A familiar place to some but, OH! ' ' 3 new portals open up! ' ' From 2 of these three two people fell, one was decked in a set of armor, while the other was calmly reading a book in a velvet suit given to him by another version of himself. ...if one looked at the book, they'd see "An Anthology: SBaHJ, The History". If one looked at the pages, they'd see a very incohesive set of dates that still made sense. ' ' ' '''The other portal opened up, but this one didn't come from another world, no, this one just came from a different part of the world. A raging Doctor fell out, screaming a something about bitches in front of himself. ' ' ' '''This Doctor’s name was Andonuts, remember that, he might be important later. ' ' Anyways, describing the- oh look, some guy dressed like a stereotypical mexican is dancing around saying racist slurs. Everyone can already tell what this world is going to be like. ' ' ''' '''Annoying dog is flipping his shit, "I made this!!!! This is all me!!! This is why Andrew and I are friends!!!" He's like a child on Christmas morning, and jumping around. ' ' The Doctor looks at him after Annoying Dog ran over, “"How the hell would this be your fucking place? What do I look like a dumbass?! WELL I'M NOT, AND IF YOU OWN THIS FUCKING PLACE, WOULD YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHY YOU MADE ME THIS FUCKING MONSTER?!?! I USED TO BE A GENTLE MAN, AND NOW I'M THIS FUCKING MONSTER. IT DOESN'T HELP THAT WE'VE GOT SOME KIDS RUNNING ALL AROUND, THINKING THEY'RE FUCKING GODS AND KILLING EVERY DAMN ONE OF US! I WAS TRYING TO KILL THEM, AND THEN THAT DAMN FUCKING PORTAL CAME AND DROPPED HERE WITH ALL OF YOU DUMBASSES, WHO HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT THEY'RE DOING! NOW DO YOU?!" ' ' ''' '''Everyone stares at this sudden outburst by the man. ' ' Nicole Watterson glared at Andonuts, covering Darwin's ears, "You keep your filthy mouth shut around my child!" ' ' That gaunders this response, “I CAN SWEAR IF I FUCKING WANT TO YOU SLUT, FUCK OFF!" Nicole then got flipped off, twice. ' ' ''' '''And then they fight, it’s pretty horrifying, so i’ll spare you the details. ' ' But anywho, ANOTHER DAMN FIGHT starts, only to be stopped by a reasonable voice. ' ' "And what the fuck do we think we're doing?" Dr. Andonuts pointed at the two who were fighting, "Your no better than those damn kids! Always ready to fucking kill everything that moves!' ' ' ''' '''Ooooo Ghost Chara comes over, only visible to AD and Frisk, "Why are we fighting?" Neither of them have a reason and just shrug. ' ' Chara reveals herself, "Could someone tell me why were being dumbasses and fighting? Thank you." ' ' ''' '''Flowey is by Chara's side instantly. "Hi Chara!" '''"'Hello Azzy. What is happening?"' ' ' '"Well, two people were fighting while a third was attempting to stop them with magic, but they fought long enough to make a cat evil and attack another robot thing like itself and we've been teleporting around. Do you know that small white annoying dog? He's claiming he made this place." ' ' ' '“Oh. That dog. Hmpf.”''' ' ' Dr. Andonuts sat down and started to work on calculations while Annoying Dog watched. ' ' Ness was looking around when he saw Dr. Andonuts. “DR. ANDONUTS. !!!” ' ' Dr. Andonuts looked up and choked on any words that were going to be said. ' ' “B-but i killed you, how are you here? ' ' "That's because it is! It's a alternate universe!" Annoying Dog looks worried. ' ' Ness looked confused. ' ' Dr. Andonuts quietly whispered to himself, "You never returned, and now we've got a fucking bitch running around, WHO WHEN I GET BACK WILL BE RIPPED IN HALF! HIS ASS WILL BE SHOVED SO FAR DOWN HIS THROAT, THAT WHEN HE CRAPS HE WILL BE SINGING FUCKING BEETHOVEN!" He yelled the last part. ' ' Metallix was cracking up at what Andonuts said. ' ' ' '''Dr. Andonuts looked at Metallix, "YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHO THE HELL YOU'RE DEALING WITH, I COULD TEAR YOU APART SO FUCKING SLOWLY, A "SLOW DEATH" WOULD BE MERCY, I COULD BITCH-KILL YOU SOOOOO HARD, YOU'D BE YELLING FOR YOUR DAMN MOMMY ALL THE WAY TO FUCKING HELL!" ' ' ' 'In comes Jack, laughing maniacally and swinging his axe around. ' ' ' '''Equius STROBG-punches him away ' ' Jack was a sight for sore, gore-enthusiastic eyes. Three ribs sticking out of his chest, the entire section of flesh below them ripped out with them. His left lung was exposed. His head was half-caved. The bones in his right arm were all mangled. His groin had been reduced to a pile of bloody chunks. And his right leg, where Equius punched, was either nonexistent or horribly mangled. ' ' And then it healed. ' ' Laughter emanated across the plains of the anonymous town. ' ' Dark laughter. Laughter that struck fear into every heart and ''' '''Soul. ' ' "You gather around... RIPE FOR THE PICKINGS. Such a shame that you had not the foresight..." ' ' Dave looked around. ' ' Scott stood tall. ' ' Iron had a feeling they needed to god-tier. And FAST. ' ' Jack picked up the body sitting on him, when a hand punctured his abdomen. A gloved hand, stained with blood. A white glove. With fingers like claws... ' ' Andrew Hussie flipped his shit, as did Annoying Dog. ' ' Jack's skeleton is literally ripped out by the spine, leaving his flesh- for a time- to be a suit of blood and muscle. ' ' The figure grins upon hearing "EXE". ' ' They stand tall. Blue fur, matted with blood and of a dark color, rustled in the lonely breeze. Black, bleeding eyeballs with hollow red irises scanned the crowd, lingering on AD, Hussie, and Scott. A sharp-toothed grin, stained with flecks of blood and the flesh of small animals, straightened itself. Blood Covered trainers were shaken. Lacerations everywhere, yet instead of blood there was a shadowy aura that surrounded them. ' ' 'Twas not a mere .EXE, but the king of .EXEs himself. ' ' The original. ' ' The grin returned, savage, malicious. ' ' "He finds himself lucky that he may come back from death. ThE pErFeCt ToY, iN tHaT mAnNeR." ' ' ' ' End of Act 2 ' ' Coming Soon Fictional Chaos Act 3: Devils Creep Category:Blog posts